


Remember the Dream

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Failsafe" Martian Manhunter's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Dream

Remember why you are here

Remember what is happening

Remember the truth

Megan is sad so sad

The young flash is angry

Something is wrong

This world is wrong

With each death it becomes clearer

The deaths are not real

This is not Denial

This is the truth

The little bat was right

Our allies are not here

Our allies are gone

But they are not dead

My niece is shrouded by confusion

She can not see the truth

As the bird and young runner die

It becomes clear

To stop this Megan must die

Megan must be stopped

Because if she is not, her team will die

I kill the child

As we awake I tell them of the mistake

Because it was a mistake

I underestimated Megan

I did not know my niece as well as I thought

My niece is more powerful than me

I have finally found the truth


End file.
